custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Prophecy of the Five
The Prophecy of the Five is a short story that takes place at the beginning of time, trillions of years in the past on a planet an unfathomable distance away from the Solis Magna System. It details the origin of the universe and how life began. Story Nothing. It is quite difficcult to explain in words. Absence. The lack of objects, ideas, thoughts. Nothing isn't. That's how it was now. Nothing existed. Or should it be said that nothing didn't exist? But then there would be a grammatical error. So, objects and thought hadn't existed. Elements hadn't existed. Until now. A microscopic stream of water shot literally from nowhere. It collected until a visible drop of water formed. Then the stream stopped. The drop split, and formed two drops of the same size as the first. This continued for a few minutes, until about six hundred drops were present. They all were drawn to a central spot and merged into one small globe of water. Then that globe doubled, then tripled, on and on, exactly the same way the drop did. As this was happening, a small spark flickered, and disappeared. Nothing happenned for a few seconds. Then a large ammount of air rushed in, once again from nowhere. The spark once again ignited, and this time it did not vanish. It continued to burn, until it suddenly burst into flame, enlarging. The globe of water, by now, had grown quite large, now at least fifty feet in diameter. Within the sphere of liquid, a speck of black rapidly grew larger, until it was too large for the globe containing it. The blackness separated from the water, still growing. The blackness, now identifiable as rock and dirt, was very large, several miles accross. The water and air also rapidly grew in size as a streak of flame lanched accross the nothingness. The rock stopped growing, at least 4,000 miles in diameter. The orb of water fell upon the sphere of rock, filling up the holes and gouges in it. The mass of air stayed in place around the rock, and stopped moving. Several million miles away, a bright light shone where the fire was in place. This was the first planet. The first trace of water. The first breath of air, the first spark of fire. The first sign of land. But creation was not finnished. A dark cloud approached the planet, the color of infected blood. Once the cloud was hovering two feet above the surface, a dark being left it. This was thought, intelligence, logic, and moraliy. The beings "feet" touched the ground. It took four steps, and then stopped. He spoke, uttering the first words of the universe. His voice was low-pitched and high-pitched at the same time. Like a lion and a snake simultaneously. Trillions of different voices, yet only one. "Arise, as I have given you thought." The first to appear was a very feminine figure. It formed from the air, and hovered next to the Thought-giver. It had a toughness to itself, contrasting it's beauty. Her (it will be referred to as "she") voice was soothing, yet firm. "I have arisen, as You have given me thought." The next to appear was an ugly, bat-like being that arose from the soil. He (it will be referred to as "he") walked, and the ground shook under him. Once he was next to the Thought-giver, he spoke. A deep, smooh voice came from him. "I have arisen, as You have given me thought." Then a streak of light shot next to the Thought-giver. He (it will be referred to as "he") was slight and pleasing to look at, and his face shone. His voice was clear and brave. "I have arisen, as You have given me thought." The last to appear was the water. She (it will be referred to as "she") was very feminine and slight, and was quite pleasing to look at. She walked delicately over to the Thought-giver, and spoke. Her voice was soft and distant. "I... I have arisen, as You have given me thought." These were the Five, the maintainers of the universe. They were destined to keep the it safe. The question is: will they follow their destiny? Category:Stories Category:User:BionicleKid